<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daffodil and Umbrella in the Spring by fi_ctionalbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643796">Daffodil and Umbrella in the Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox'>fi_ctionalbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada dua hal yang mengingatkan Seungwoo dan Byungchan dengan satu sama lain di musim semi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daffodil and Umbrella in the Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Setelah lapisan es yang licin menyelimuti permukaan mencair, dan matahari tidak lagi tersembunyi di balik udara dengan nuansa kelabu yang kelam, kelopak yang pertama muncul adalah yang berwarna kekuningan milik pemudi dalam sejarah yang begitu menawan hingga terpesona oleh bayangannya sendiri.</p><p>Bagi Seungwoo, Byungchan lah kelopak pertamanya itu setelah musim dingin begitu panjang yang membuatnya lupa seperti apa rasanya kehangatan. Sama sekali tidak berlebihan menyematkan kemiripannya dengan bunga Daffodil karena memang senyum Byungchan secerah rona yang menyemburat untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian bulan hanya mengenal monokrom dan temperatur yang tidak pernah lebih dari tujuh derajat selsius.</p><p>“Lebay banget tau, Kak,” kata Byungchan, menerima sebuket bunga Daffodil berwarna kuning ketika musim dingin berakhir. “Dari mana pula kamu bisa dapet ini padahal di sini aja belum kerasa musim semi,” lanjutnya, meskipun tentu saja ia senang. Byungchan buru-buru menatanya di dalam vas di tengah ruangan, melihat bagaimana bunga itu terefleksikan oleh permukaan meja yang seperti cermin. Cantik.</p><p>“<em>I have my way</em>,” yang lebih tua hanya menjawab <em>cryptic</em> dengan cengiran malu terhias di wajah. “Nggak lebay lah kan aku bilang, kamu bikin aku keinget sama bunga itu. Jadi ya aku pengen aja kasih itu.”</p><p>“Aku suka kok,” Byungchan tersenyum kecil ke arah kekasihnya, lengkap dengan lesung pipi yang terhias lucu di wajahnya. “Cantik. Terima kasih.”</p><p>(Kapan Byungchan akan menyadari kalau di mata Seungwoo dia jauh lebih cantik dari bunga mana pun di dunia ini).</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ternyata bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ingin keluar rumah menikmati segarnya cuaca di musim semi yang baru saja merekah. Karena beberapa langkah yang dijalani berdua dengan tangan bertautan mereka sudah berpapasan dengan beberapa orang lain yang mungkin punya tujuan yang sama.</p><p>Seungwoo dan Byungchan adalah sepasang pria dengan tinggi lebih dari seratus delapan puluh sentimeter tapi sama sekali tidak malu ketika keduanya berjalan dengan tangan berayun tinggi ke depan ke belakang dengan senyum lebar di wajah masing-masing, serta kekehan geli dan malu ketika tidak sengaja saling tatap saat curi-curi pandang.</p><p>Aneh, karena mereka berdua bukan remaja yang baru jadian kemarin sore. Tapi mungkin sama seperti musim yang bergulir ada masanya sensasi-sensasi yang baru kembali terasa walaupun usia hubungan sudah jalan dua belas bulan.</p><p>Bahkan hujan yang mendadak mengguyur pun sama sekali tidak menghapus senyum di wajah mereka, karena kini ada alasan (walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu juga) untuk berdiri berdekatan di bawah bentangan payung yang sejujurnya kurang lebar untuk tubuh mereka berdua.</p><p>“Aku seneng deh di bawah payung gini,” ujar Byungchan tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya erat di dalam rangkulan Seungwoo agar keduanya tidak terkena tampias hujan yang semakin deras.</p><p>“Kenapa?” tanya Seungwoo, matanya tetap lurus ke tanah, takut kakinya salah melangkah dan terpeleset karena jalan yang terasa licin.</p><p>“Soalnya rasanya terlindungi walaupun di luar lingkup payung ini hujan deres banget,” Byungchan menjawab, matanya penuh arti menatap ke arah Seungwoo walaupun yang lebih tua tidak menyadari tatapannya.</p><p>Tidak apa-apa. Cukup Byungchan yang tahu bagi Byungchan Seungwoo adalah payung di tengah <em>spring showers</em> yang melindunginya dari terpaan hujan yang dingin dan mungkin menyakitkan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>